Ruranain Chronicles : Avenger
by The Sand Alchemist
Summary: When everything you had is lost, what will you do to get your revenge? OCXOC
1. Prolouge

**I HAVE RETURNED AGAIN! And yes this a continuation of RC. Hope it comes out okay =] **

* * *

Prologue

Ruranain Chronicles: The Avenger

My father used to tell me about the world he grew up, raised to wage war against his allies. At first, being young, my mind did not understand how that was possible, that there always was green grass on the other side of that bridge.

Reality...there is no true reality, there is only what we perceive to be the line between fantasy and reality. For me there was no line, there was only wonder at everything.

I remember his warning...watch my back. I laughed like the idiot I was.

In the end he was right.

When I was but thirteen, my parents were murdered before my eyes. My brother was mortally injured and put into a coma by our supposed allied shinobi... And there was nothing I could do...

In the end you really cannot trust anyone, the way in which humanity lives for the pain of others and the masochistic obsession of every person only shows how doomed we really are.

Blood calls for blood, hatred begets hatred and the energy that comes forth engraved a crest of blood on the backs of humanity.

The reality I believed in no longer exists, in its place is what we humans have come to view as reality, a sick place in which death surrounds us and only misery is our emotion.

If blood calls for blood, then with nothing left but my pride...I'll kill whoever did this, I'll get my revenge.

My name is Sabaku no Kana, and there's someone I have to kill.


	2. A Child's Reality

Chapter 1

"Sabaku no Kana, GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Shit. I'm late…_again…_ I ran to the front door, walking into the living room with a cheep grin plastered to my face. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

"Hey Mom…so about being late you see I was with-"

"Riku…Kana you _know_ how much I dislike that boy." I sighed, knowing that Dad was standing behind me, all angry looking as usual. I guess something's never change. Now he I _had _to worry about but _nooo _I had to be all buttheaded.

"But Dad-" I protested, twirling to meet my red headed father. My hair fell out of my bun and I growled, tying it up furiously. He gae me _the look_. I lost.

"No butts, he is nothing but trouble, he is two years older than you and you are but twelve, so he could take advantage of you and-" There he goes, calling me a kid.

"I can handle myself you know, I'm not a kid."

"Sabaku no Kana, you will listen to your father." I heard my mothers command from the kitchen. I glared at her, sticking my tongue at the door. The steak knife flying through the door was not what I expected. It lodged itself in the wall and I swear I saw a piece of my hair was sliced off. My father merely sighed, grabbing the knife from the place in the wall and heading back into the kitchen, mumbling something about insanity in this house. That much was true, my house was insanity and-

"KANA! NE CHAN!" _Great..._more insanity. My little brother ran around the corner of the room, latching himself onto me. "Where have you been ne-chan!"

"Out." I said simply, dislodging him from my person. God he was so annoying it irked me to know end. Dinner was eaten in silence; apart form my mother staring at me with curiosity. Oh boy, that could only mean that we would be having a talk later. My father stared at his plate, eating it slowly. My brother, Haru, merely ate like a savage beast. Where he got it from I have no idea but my father gave up on trying to stop that habit, something I found amusing. Still something was off and I couldn't put my foot on it…it was quiet. My house is never quiet. Ever. This is bad.

"Dad…are you okay?" I asked, moving my green eyes over to him. He looked up, nodding and went back to eating. My mother glanced at him too, a look passed her face but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"So, Haru, how was school?" My mother asked, grinning at her youngest. For 32 years old my mother was certainly still looking young even after her past.

"Awesome! Wakana-sensei taught us the clone jutsu and after dinner I'm going to go practice!"

"Well that's good son, when you learn that I'll teach you how to do sand clones like you're sister."

"Awesome! Thanks dad!" Haru could be adorable at times, rare times really were when I found him cute. Others he was…demonic. He was only ten but he was evil, pure evil I say. Though, I haven't said that to either of my parents, last time I did, they both rounded on me, saying I didn't know what pure evil was. I rolled my eyes, like the pre-teen I was.

"Kana? Did you hear me?" My mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts, I shook my head.

"Well, how was your mission?"

I growled slightly, annoyed at the mission I had received earlier today.

"I _hate _cats." I merely said, digging furiously back into my gizzard. I saw my dad smirk slightly and I glared at him. "Like I said back in the briefing room, we can do harder missions that catching a stupid cat _Dad._"

"Oh _he _gave it to you?" My mother asked, pointing her chopsticks at her husband. "Ouch…" She giggled, popping another piece of gizzard into her mouth. Dad looked at her with one, possible, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"That's right, a gennin team gets that kind of mission."

My eye twitched in annoyance and he knew it. He sighed, looking over at me once more.

"Once you show more _teamwork _instead of _individual _skill you'll get better missions." He said simply and my mother nodded. "Don't be like you're mother who was horrible at team work at your age." He said simply, ducking at a plate flew at him. My brother watched in dumbfounded ness while I sat there, slapping my face. My family was pure insanity.

"The hell Gaara? Like you should talk mister '_I'll kill you if you get in my way!_"

"That was a different me and you know it." The tone in my father's voice silenced everyone. He exhaled quietly, before standing and leaving the room. My mother looked to the floor, realizing what she had done. I myself hadn't known at the time what it was that she had done.

"Mom…what's wrong with Dad?" Haru asked quietly, seemingly oblivious to what was happening around him. My mothers downcast eyes returned to their normal shine, she replied with a soft nothing, telling him to finish eating. I knew better, my Dad…he…he always had something hidden and I wanted to know what it was.

"Kana dear, please just stop being around that boy so much, it would help your father's mood a great deal."

"Mom, what would you know about him anyway?" I shot back at her, cursing myself for the tone that came out. I felt like my tail was between my legs when I saw her face. Oops…

"Kana, go to your room." I glared right back at her.

"No." I said, standing up with my plate and walking into the kitchen. I heard my mother tell Haru to go upstairs, and then her chair moved. Yep this was it, I was dead. The door opened and I stop breathing, not looking at the door I kept my eyes on the wall. It was a life or death situation. Most likely death.

"Kana, you have five seconds to get to your room before I _throw _you into your room." I heard something crack. Probably the door knob. But something was different this time, and I made the mistake of my life.

"You know what Mom? Why don't you just stay out of my life! All you want to do is control me!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Yeah right! All you do is hurt me by meddling in my business! I _hate _you."

Then I felt the burn across my cheek. It stung like wholly hell and the next thing I knew I was running out of the house, anger clouding my vision as I ran to somewhere… _anywhere. _I just could not take being in that house, it was too painful, annoying. I thought I could just fine on my own. Next thing I knew I was sting on the outer gates, looking down the sand wall and out towards the desert. I moved my hand slightly, specs of sand flying up and circling around me. Some how it calmed me and it was the only thing I liked about having this ability. At least it was cool… well to me anyway.

"You're really good at pissing off your mother." I heard from behind me and I knew I was in for it. "Kana…why do you keep doing this?" My father asked me, sitting next to me. I refused to look at him, staring out only towards the sand. "You have it good you know, you have parents, an education, peace…everything good."

"Doesn't feel like I have anything…"

"Why's that?" He asked, glancing over at me. This time I met his gaze flatly.

"I can't do anything I want." I dead panned. I saw him smirk slightly before looking out towards the desert.

"Perhaps I have spoiled you…but never the less until you show responsibility for your actions then you won't get your way always."

"I _am _responsible."

"Did you do the laundry?"

"Besides the point Dad."

"Let me tell you something and I leave you with this, you have not experienced death, the loss of loved ones, war and anger. Life has been peaceful for you; you are too young to realize that the reality you live in is nothing like what we knew."

"Yeah, yeah I know, the whole war thing."

"No you don't know, you think you do. This is what I'm talking about Kana, if you don't wise up and open your eyes you'll get dragged into something you won't get out of."

"Well if you gave me harder missions I'd wise up and get more experience." I sighed, resting my chin on my fist. He really didn't get it. I heard him sigh loudly, mumbling something about teenagers being troublesome.

"You and your brother have been the few things that have happened to me in my life, your mother lost everything, even me at one point. I was born a weapon for my village, hated by everyone in this village for no reason except for existing. That was my reality. At your age I was killing many people left and right for no reason, the one person that loved me betrayed me and lied to me, my own father tried to kill me numerous times. Your aunt and uncle were terrified of me, they wished me dead at one point too…then I met your mother and I changed. She fought hard for me, trying to save me when I was kidnapped by S rank assassins, and stopped a war by sacrificing our love in order to save me. For four years I thought she was was between ages six and twenty-five. So tell me now…do you think you have a bad life?"

And then he was gone and I couldn't say a word. I felt frozen in place. My father was….a weapon? Not only that but that was _the longest _sentence he's ever said. Anyway. Uncle and Aunt wanted him dead? That couldn't be right…it just couldn't be right. My mom lost everything? I looked out at the desert again, something about it was different now. Perhaps I really was spoiled. That was the thought the crossed my mid as I threw a rock off the wall, the sun gleaming in the Suna head band that my father handed to me himself. Suddenly, it felt a lot more…special.

Night came fast and I hadn't noticed until the chill ran up my spine. I stood hesitantly, decided to go back to home with much reservation. But I had to face this and swallow my pride. This was completely my fault and who knows how much I really hurt my mother. Before I knew it I was torn from my thoughts when I nearly walked into my front door.

"Haru, where's Mom?" I asked him as I entered, seeing him sitting on the couch. He pointing to the kitchen and I nodded.

"Mom?" I asked. I walked into the kitchen, seeing her in the chair, leaning on the counter. She sipped her tea, solemnly looking out the window. "Mom." I said again, walking up to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me…."

"Because I'm an idiot who can't think before they speak." I said, sitting in the other chair. "Mom…I'm sorry I said that before, I didn't mean that."

"I know dear…but that didn't stop it from hurting."

"Yeah I know…I'm sorry Mom really I am."

"You know…" I felt her pull me into a tight embrace and I couldn't help but smile. "You're my gift, you and your brother don't ever forget that, I know you think I'm being hard but I just don't want you hurt…I'll try to be better."

"Love you too Mom." I grinned up at her, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"You're still grounded."

I sighed, walking back to my room. Looking back I saw my brother sticking his tongue out at me.

"Haru put your tongue back in your mouth before my sand grabs it." My Dad stood behind him, arms crossed and one possible eye brow rose as he looked at his son. Haru huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. Dad chuckled, ruffling his brown hair.

"Kana! Why is there sand in my kitchen?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Dad did it!" I yelled back, running to my room.

"Gaara dear…" I snickered when I heard the tone of voice, Dad was going to get it now.

"Why the hell do you through the food at me?" I heard from the kitchen.

"Watch your language! Haru is here!"

"Woman you're a bull in a tea shop!"

"Stoic man!"

"Harpy!"

"…What was that?"

"Nothing dear."

"That's what I thought."

I laughed hysterically, grabbing my sides as Haru ran into my room laughing as well. Our family was interesting. After a bit of laughing, I walked to my window, opening it and Haru gave me a look. I shrugged to him, walking back over so he could climb on my back. I hadn't perfected my sand yet so, though tempting, I wouldn't lift him on it. He might fall. It was tempting though. Badly tempting. No! Dad will kill me.

"Kana, you're grounded! Mom and Dad said you can't go out?"

Good two-shoes….

"She never said I couldn't sit on the roof. Besides, I could say you went up there I went to get you."

"…Okay!" Haru grinned climbing on my back. I jumped form the window onto the roof and we sat out there for a while, just watching the stars. It was a very nice out, it wasn't as cold as it had been before on the outer wall, and even a bit warm. The desert was always like this but on rare occasions night was sometimes warm. Nothing compared to the day though, jeez you could have heat stroke in a minute. I smiled when I looked down at Haru, he was asleep on my stomach, face peaceful.

My thoughts wandered to earlier today with my Dad. Perhaps he was right, I knew his and Mom's past weren't the greatest but he never told me anything like that…it was hard to believe that grandpa had done that to him. We hardly ever talked about him, in fact it was only Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Temari who would speak about him; but even that was very little. I wish I knew more about my father, but parts of me were afraid to ask. He didn't seem to like to share the details, but I was still curious. Perhaps my life isn't bad. I looked down at Haru, who stirred slightly.

"One-chan…you'll be here always right? All of us?"

I smiled down at him, even though he irked me to no end I loved him. He was my little brother.

"Of course Haru." I bent my head down, my red hair falling form its messy bun slightly and kissed his forehead. He smiled, dozing off again.

My family may have been crazy but so was I.

Without my family I have nothing, but the reality I embrace. I don't know if it's my true reality but I'd sure like to have it like that forever.

* * *

**Yes that's right! The chronicles are back! Oh stars I'm going to possibly die form this XD It will hopefully turn out to be better than the Sage and the Jubi and The Will Of Fire although there will be issues...with characters. DONT KILL ME! I'M SORRY! **


	3. Kurosaki Kana

**Chapter two =3 haha I hope you enjoy this and I promise it wil move faster and more action. Oh and if anyone wants to go watch this thing on youtube called World of Conflicts I II and III. O.O So gooooodddd. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Rain, it used to always calm her when she found herself questioning herself, wondering what she was really doing. It was like a sense of security, it surrounded her, soaking her completely if she wanted it to. In the Village of Suna, rain was hard to come by at times, but that never stopped it from being one of the few things that calmed her. Right about now it was the only thing that calmed her, it reminded her of her father who used to despise water, but it reminded me of his sand, his...strength. Like how rain grabs everyone's attention in some way so did he.

Like him that's what she intended to do.

With what sanity she had left for what it was worth she stood from the seat of her small apartment in Suna; making her way to the door she grabbed her long black cloak, and her Anbu mask and walked out.

This would be the last time she would see Suna but she knew it was time for her to leave, time for her to finish what was started and get revenge for her family, for her brother.

The moon, gleaming in the cold night of the desert sky would be her only guide tonight and would be the only witness to her farewell to Haru for some time, she did not know how long her mission would take.

Before she realized it completely she was standing outside his window on her platform of sand. Looking in she saw his chest rise and fall slowly, he had grown somewhat in the few years it has been since the incident but somehow she felt as though he won't grow much more than that. His now longer hair covered his eyes, and he seemed almost peaceful as if he had become accustomed to the damn noise from the monitors next to him. Silently she cursed herself for leaving him behind, but he was in a coma and she still believes he will not wane until her return after her revenge.

She vowed to return, he was, after all, all she had left. Nothing would change that, not even a miracle.

She walked to the outer wall in the southern part of the village, it was the least guarded, or at least it was the lack of shinobi with better skills than a chunin that was the reason for this choice. As Suna's Desert Reaper, as she was infamously called among her comrades in Anbu, it was easy enough to slip past them and into the night.

They needn't know about her mission, it was top secret and she was ordered to leave the village undetected as she did for most missions. The only difference this time was the more she got involved in Suna and it's underground, the closer she found herself to her family's killers and her vengeance.

With this though in mind she continued on her way through the desert, long cloak flowing behind her. With each movement of her arm as I jogged she felt the wires in the sleeves pinch her skin. It annoyed her to no end and she mused to herself whether a long sleeve shirt would help.

Nah, probably not.

Gazing up at the moon as she took a break, she smirked at the lack of clouds. Within the time she had left to now where she sat, taking a long swig of her canteen, the rain had stopped leaving the desert in a coolness not felt often. The breeze on her face calmed her, made her feel at ease.

This did not last long however, before she could savor it her senses kicked in and she was surrounded by a few enemy shinobi. She was quick enough to put her mask back on before they saw, better to be known as the Desert Reaper with the mask rather than a girl who is easily recognizable if you have the right information.

"Let me guess, The Hidden Rock wants me dead?" She said nonchalantly out loud. Her voice became deeper, eluding most to the fact that she was indeed a woman. The men surrounded her, about ten; they looked at her with guarded eyes.

Why did they always have that reaction? She stared right back at them through the holes in her mask, daring them to make their move. The calmness that had entered the desert after the rain dissipated, leaving malice in the air, the intent to kill no matter what hung around us.

A kunai darted out and that was her first chance. She swung out her left arm, letting the wire hidden under loose, it zipped towards her first victim, wrapping around his neck. He looked surprised, something that was common, but it was all a ploy. It was always a ploy, by now people knew what to expect from her, that's what happens when you're infamous in the land of shinobi. She pulled quickly and in the five seconds that had passed from when the kunai was thrown, the first man was dead.

Her flat gaze turned quickly as the others attacked together with timed attacks, her speed was better though. She grabbed the small kunai from her leg, it was a tad special you see, having two prongs allowed a more deadly approach. She threw it at the first person that was closest.

It hit him square on from the near force of the throw. Before the others knew what was happening, a wall of sand came up, grabbing them and crushing them with deadly force. Tonight she decided that she would no one live, they interrupted her peace and she could just not forgive them. Two left and her gaze shifted to them, they were paralyzed with fear. Good.

She jumped at them, stabbing the first in the abdomen and the second was suffocated.

In the fifteen minutes that seemed to pass with the fight, the desert grew cold once more and she sighed, taking a swig from her canteen.

"I hate this job..." She murmured. "Why can't her life be like the rain? Calm and collected..."

But alas she would learn that the rain can be a force to be reckoned with, a thing most closely like her life, a down pour of reality.

The sun came up rather fast today; she had just reached the end of the desert, the incident from before long behind her for now. She was used to enemy shinobi coming after her, she was a threat in a time of war between three villages, she was one hell of a threat if she does say so herself. She wasn't being cocky, it's the truth. Her mother was the messiah that had saved the world twice; her father was named the Fifth Kazekage at the age of 16. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially having inherited her father's ability to control sand.

She finally felt stable ground as she stepped onto the ground of the forest. She was still in Suna territory, the smaller towns were around here and this was where her mission was to begin. It was an assassination of a man that has been the head of an underground organization, a gang of sorts. It was easy enough and she hoped to get some information out of him; if there was one thing she learned after becoming Anbu at sixteen, everybody knew everything about everyone. That was a little phrase she picked up on her second mercenary job for Suna, a hit job on a S rank criminal who was rumored to be in town, the rumor was right. She remembered him giving her the advice right before her sand had crushed him:

_"Just remember, nothing's a secret, everybody knows everything about everyone in this business…" _

She found the tallest tree she could and quickly climbed to the top. Looking out from one of the branches, she could just about see the village, the town of Matsui.

"One point five kilometers west..." She said out loud, judging the distance as best she could. It was time to get her disguise in order. Jumping down from the tree she set the bag that was strapped to her bag on the forest floor. After being sure there was no one around she quickly changed, discarding the black cloak and black attire for a more feminine look, one that would get her notices but not figured out. It was a blue shirt, stopping midriff with a white mesh underneath, her hair, dyes brown for this occasion, was tied up in a pony tail. Tan capris and the normal shinobi shoes were all she needed. Of course under all that were three kunai, her wire tucked by her waist where the pants would hide it and, her black attire hidden in a secret compartment in her pack that only she could open. With just her fake traveling ID she made her way towards the village, a fake smile plastered to her face as she would assume the identity of Kana Kurosaki, no one would suspect and assassin to use their own name; all she had to do was change the name to her adopted parents name.

Simple enough. It worked every time too.

With the gates soon in her sight she took out her card and handed it to the shinobi, his Suna headband gleamed in the strong sunlight. He looked at her ID and smiled allowing her to enter, he have her ID back and she took it, ignoring the paper he had put there for the time being. With the other guards watching we had to act accordingly, apparently he knew and she remember being told that someone would become her ally during the mission.

She sighed as she walked into the village, to others it was one of content, but to her it was annoyance since him knowing could only mean he was her partner. She vividly remembered telling them she liked to work alone but _no _they just didn't listen.

With a façade of innocence she walked up to the third inn she saw, inside was okay for now. It was nothing special really, basic couches in the lobby, okay garden out back and few people living in the complex. That is just fine for her, and she somewhat liked the person at the desk.

"Hi, by chance would you have a vacancy?" She asked, smiling at the older woman.

The woman, just a tad taller than her, smiled down at her, her gray hair in her face somewhat. She aged nicely she mused, not too bad. Subtly she wondered if her mother would have aged as nicely as her, she had to stop herself from frowning then.

"Why yes, we do have one left. Are you here for a while?"

"I'm here visiting family." She lied swiftly through her teeth, making it as believable as butter on bread. "They ran out of room so I decided to stay in an inn."

"Of course, let her give you a room, if you're here for a while I can do weekly payments to make things easier."

"That would be great! Her trip has really no date of end so I have no idea how long I'll stay, the names Kana Kurosaki, nice to meet you!"

"Misaki Kirihara, the pleasure is mine. You seem like a lovely girl." She walked her up to her room, it was on the top floor, in one of the corners, perfect to go in and out undetected. She handed her the key and started to walk away, stopping to look over her shoulder. "If you need anything at all, I'm always around! And stay out of trouble! Sometimes this town can get a little crazy!"

"I will, thank you!"

She waved too her until she turned the corner towards the stair case. Opening the door, she quickly put down her bag and inspected the room for bugs, anything that enemy shinobi could have set up. Like he said, everybody knows everything about everyone; no telling who knows about the mission or her.

With the inspection settled, she put her gear in one of the closets and normal clothes in another drawer. She grabbed a quick bit to eat from her bag, a simple apple and a water and decided to scope out the town before her _partner_, if that's what you could call him, would contact her. The streets were populated, that much was certain, but by time night had fallen she decided it best to find a park of some sort, just to rest for a while. Not that she really needed it but it helped with the act, a lone woman roaming through the city innocent looking or not, someone was bound to notice.

Night had fallen as she found the park, a little ways from her inn she found it to be quite serene. It was the same feeling she had in the desert after the rain. Sitting back to look at the bright stars certainly felt relaxing, as if for a moment everything was calm and almost perfect; like she wasn't an S rank Anbu who could kill a group of ten at record speed, or the child of the late Kazekage seeking vengeance. Well…maybe not the vengeance part. Deep in her heart she knew she could never escape it, ever.

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind from the night greet her. For some reason, she loved the night; she didn't know why but she did.

Now closer to ten, she walked back to the inn, the innocent act still on but with more of a tired sense to it. Her stomach unfortunately decided to make itself known and it growled loudly, people who were out gave her a look, to which she could only scratch the back of her head to. The only part of her façade that was really Kana, she had no choice but to find food, before her stomach caused an earth quake, or worse…more attention.

"Let me buy you something." Having already sensed him from before, Kana turned around, looking slightly startled but again part of an act. She eyed him warily, as any person should. "Didn't mean to scare you miss, the name's Saitou, you looked a tad lost, would you like some help?"

Kana smiled up at him.

"Kana Kurosaki, what makes you believe that I think you're a safe person?" This was the shinobi from before, now there was no doubt he was her partner.

"Well, for one I'm not lethal in any way and two I know the best places to find food, up for it Kurosaki-san?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face. It was completely fake, she knew that but she had to play along.

"Sure why not, I'm new here so I'd like some places to eat."

"Alright, then this place right here is good, come on I know the chef, you can order anything you want."

They sat at the back of the small restaurant. Kana stated at her partner, curious to know more about him, but first she needed to trust him.

"So what's you're real name?" She asked, watching as people disappeared into the kitchen.

"Daisuke, yours?"

"Kana."

"So you use your real name? Interesting." He glanced at her then the waitress.

The plates of food came out and Daisuke stared in disbelief at the three plates of noodles and dumplings she had ordered. Kana grinned sheepishly at him.

"Can you really eat all of that?" Kana stopped mid chopstick lift and rubbed the back of her head.

"Believe it or not this is less than I get but I didn't want to bring attention to us so..." she quickly popped a dumpling in her mouth, swallowing quickly. Before Daisuke had finished his plate she finished two and before long all the plates were empty.

"Wow that was delicious!" Kana said, happily patting her stomach. " Remind me to come here all the time!" She grinned at him, putting on the act to a tea.

Daisuke was impressed with her skills, she was the Reaper? This chick? Looks were certainly deceiving. Within the time they had spent eating the place had died down quite a bit, now they both knew they were free to talk at low voices.

Kana was the first to speak, sitting up straighter than before.

"What's the deal now? How long is this going to take and what your part is."

Daisuke moved his eyes around the room, making sure that no one could really hear them. He leaned in closer, making it look like they were having an intimate moment, a good diversion.

"His name is Huang, he's an S rank criminal that heads a lethal gang that includes S rank criminals from other lands including Suna, in it's ranks." He explained, picking up a small stick his dango had been on. Kana watched him for a moment, digesting both her food and the new information. "As two of their best agents they want us to stop them and retrieve information that was supposedly stolen from the village."

This grabbed Kana's interest. She leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes as she mulled this over.

"You know...you've grown since the last time I saw you Kana, if I remember right you're dad never took well to me..." He murmured, Kana froze, looking over at him.

"Daisuke? You really use your real name?" She looked at him for a while, shock written on her face. "I thought that-"

"I made Anbu a month after you, you didn't see me much because I was being trained by one of the councilmen."

"Baki?"

"The old bastard never gave me a break..." he murmured, sounding annoyed. Kana giggled slightly, something she hadn't done in a while. An odd sensation bubbled inside her when he grinned at her. Now that she have him a good look she saw the Daisuke she had known as a kid, black hair and dark alluring blue eyes were still the same but he was much more...handsome. Daisuke too found himself admiring how much ah had grown, but something about her seemed different. When he said her dad she got this look for a moment, he knew what had happened to Lord Gaara but something about that look; it sent him on edge for a brief moment but it faded before he could analyze it.

"It's late Daisuke…let's go back." Kana said, standing from her seat. Daisuke hesitated before getting up as well, paying the bill up front. They walked back to the inn, silent as they kept to their own thoughts. Before long they were in front of her room and she turned to him.

"Good night, partner." She said and quickly went inside. Daisuke waited for the lock to slide into place before walking back to his home. He had been in the town for quite a while, earning trust among the people, so his walking around at such a late hour was no alarm thankfully. The midnight blue carpet greeted him as he kicked off his shoes and trotted to his room. Passing by a night stand with one picture, he walked into the bathroom, readying for the night.

The room remained dark for the rest of the night, only the passing clouds to allow the moon to shine through the windows, the light resting on a single frame of a young boy and girl.


	4. Rabiosa

Chapter 3

"_Kana dear, wake up!" Kana grumbled into her pillow, turning over to the person shaking her. "You'll be late for your mission!" _

"_Mom…" She whispered, realizing who the voice belonged to. "Mom!" She jumped up, going to wrap her arms around her. She felt something warm however, retracting her arm from her mothers neck she saw blood red. Horrified she looked up at her mother and screamed upon seeing the stitches that held her mothers face together with her fathers face. Darkness surrounded her and she felt herself screaming for help, desperately trying to find something, anything to help her. _

"_You didn't save me." She turned around in the darkness blindly trying to find an escape. Her brothers voice haunted her now, echoing around. "You didn't save me…why? Sister please save me…"_

"_Haru! Haru I'm here!" _

"_Where are you sister?" _

"_Haru!" Tear streamed down her face as she ran straight, hoping to find him. "Haru!" Fog appeared soon and she kept running, stopping when she finally saw him on the edge of something. He faced her, smiling at her. _

"_Good bye sister." He said, and Kana screamed when she saw him fall backwards and off the edge. _

"_Haru!" Time slowed as she reached the edge and saw him falling, he disappeared into darkness. "Haru! No!" She sobbed, coughing as she struggled to get down the cliff. Her body wouldn't move, she was powerless. _

Kana inhaled quickly, jackknifing into a sitting position. Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing labored.

"Haru…" She breathed, putting her head in her hands. Sobs racked her body again as she relived the same nightmare for the third time. The face of her parents haunted her, etched into the back of her mind. Bile rose to her mouth and she fought the urge to vomit. It was still early in the morning and she lay still in her bed staring up at the ceiling, watching as the sun began to reflect from the window and hit the room. "Haru…"

"Tahara! Come in!"

The static from his receiver was the only noise he heard in the alleyway as he moved down towards the door on the brick he could vaguely make out. With baited breath he walked down the shady alleyway, ignoring the voice in his ear.

"Tahara damn it!"

"Shut it. I'm fine." He whispered harshly. A sound echoed in the alleyway. "I shouldn't have come here…"

"Tahara what's happening?"

The line went dead, leaving the two men in a tent outside the village silent. One ripped off his receiver, throwing it into the small fire they had going.

"Damnit Tahara." The man left, heading towards the village.

"Good morning Daisuke!" A young woman greeted the man with a large warm smile, tossing him his apron. "How long are you working till today?"

"The whole day, Akito is taking over guard post today." He smiled back, tying the brown apron around him and, grabbed the dough near by. He began to knead it into a useable dough for baking whilst chatting amiably with his boss, Tanya. The day was bright, like a midsummer's morning in the middle of spring. Though it was quiet in the town, Daisuke enjoyed it. His thoughts fluttered to Kana, wondering about her day of information gathering. He couldn't help but smile at how much she had grown since the last time they saw each other. She was beautiful to him and, he knew he still loved her like when they were young.

He kneaded the dough into small balls for dango. Having finished that he decided to make something special, just for Kana. The haunted look on her face from the weekbefore popped in his head and, though he knew she would probably never reveal what was going on in the little head of hers, he thought it would be nice to give her a welcoming present.

"A spy was killed last night, Anbu wants you to move this little thing along." His gaze never broke from the kneading he was doing; instead he scratched his nose with his finger, a sign between him and the woman carrying the bag from the bakery that he understood.

She smiled sweetly, complementing him on the baked goods and continue don her way. Looks like even on his day off from guard duty there were no days off from Anbu. Sighing he continued to work, only stopping to look out the window every now and then.

Kana walked down the streets of the village, a fake smile plastered on her face as she went from store to store, and gathering necessary supplies for the time she would be here. The nightmare she had woken up from now long locked away in her mind, she continued throughout the day, picking up bits and pieces of Intel from eh activities of various villagers. She noticed in particular how the bakery across the street from the library was busy all day.

In the window she saw the man that plagued her mind for part of the last week before sleeping, eagerly creating baked goods that everyone seemed to love. She frowned then, realizing where she was and what she was supposed to do. This was no time to be having these feelings again, she turned on her heels, heading down the street back to the inn with bags in tow.

As she walked back her mind went over the details she gathered form her few hours out and about. The man in the bookstore was most suspicious. Often, he had many visitors. The way he conversed with all of them but a few was normal. The few, she noticed, that had had different body languages, and very slight but noticeable if you were trained in the art of intel, had shaken hands more tightly, as if in secret. Their hands were slightly more perspired and they only faced him and looked nowhere else but him. This was no doubt where the intel was being released about major activity.

Smirking as she shut the door to her room, she put her food away and took out some meat to make beef patties.

By the time she had finished it was already dark and a known on her door was the only way she had noticed. Her senses relaxed after realizing it was only Daisuke and, she made her way over to the door. She opened it, glaring at him slightly.

"You know you shouldn't come here, they'll get suspicious."

"Jeez alright fine, I only came to give you something."

Kana sighed and let him through, and he smirked. He walked in, stopping by the kitchen to see what she had made.

"Beef patties? That's not good for your health Kana…" He mumbled, walking over. "Let me make you something to go with it."

"Daisuke, it's fine." She grabbed his wrist as he moved to open the cabinet. "The foods fine." She ignored the feeling in her stomach and let go, walking to grab a plate. "Want some?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." He sat down at the table. She handed him a plate and he smiled, eating it vigorously.

"You work at a food place and you eat like you've been starving…" She commented, watching as he ate quickly. He reminded her of her Uncle Hibiki, who could devour anything in ten seconds.

"Yeah well I worked up an appetite and worked seven straight hours." He argued, wiping his mouth on the napkin. "You missy haven't eaten much tonight, is something bothering you?" His eyebrows raised, Kana rolled her eyes.

"I don't always eat a lot."

"Liar."

"Oh shut up." She huffed, crossing her arms. It was true though, he knew her pretty well. She always ate a lot less when she wasn't feeling well or had something on her mind. Daisuke chuckled at her.

"You are a character, you know that?"

She frowned, looking away.

"Why…why are you so friendly now? After leaving you, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me…" She whispered.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I broke your heart that day, don't lie. I'm the desert reaper too, no one likes me."

"You're an idiot to think that Kana." Daisuke said, standing. "To me, I never stopped thinking about you. I didn't care that you're family didn't like me, you were the greatest person I knew." He kneeled down, moving the hair from her eyes. "Just because we're on a mission together and haven't seen each other for the longest time doesn't mean I can't be friendly."

"But…"

"No buts, maybe if you didn't shut yourself off from everyone and actually told someone what was going on then perhaps, you wouldn't be like this."

"You know nothing about it!" Kana snapped. A slap resounded in the room, and Daisuke stayed still, his cheek sore and stinging. "Just shut up about it, you know nothing about it in the first place!"

She moved from her seat quickly, facing away from him. Daisuke moved to grab her wrists.

"You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it. You never had a family, or felt what it was like to loose everything. Shut. Up."

His hand stopped, the comment hitting a nerve in his body. He stared at her back.

"You're right, I never had anyone, I was alone…but when I'm with you I…"

"Stop, Daisuke, _please." _Her pleading made him stop. He let his arm fall to his side, a stoic expression falling into place.

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you something, tomorrow night at eight there's a party. Supposedly the guy were going to kill is there. Come dressed up." And he was gone. Kana sighed, turning around then. There was no one in the room and she secretly hoped he would return, but he didn't. That's right. It was only her in this life, it was her job to be alone and work alone. She felt the void around her thickening and she wished for herself to find the strength to let someone help her. But her goal wouldn't let her do such, if she gave in now there was no way she'd be able to help her brother. If she let her work slip she wouldn't get her vengeance or get paid, after all the money she made was what kept him alive. Truthfully she hated this work; having to kill people for sometimes no good reason hurt her to no end.

But she had to do it.

She walked back into her room, shutting the door. She did not take notice of the small basket that sat on her counter, a note tied to it and inside, dango in the shape of a blue flower.

Kana landed with a soft thump on her bed, growling into her pillow. Men. Always had to make things complicated. She smiled for a moment, remembering how her mother used to complain about how her father made things complicated with family days. Boys could never go near her and he would often chase them away form his little princess with Haru laughing the whole time.

A small tear fell out of her eye, sliding down her cheek until it hit the fabric of the pillow and, gingerly touched the green gem of her necklace.

"Dad…I miss you _so _much."

At that moment, the last thing on her mind was the party.

The next night came rather quickly. Kana stood in her apartment, her gear tucked under her kimono dress. It was red and black, small cherry blossoms flowing up her thighs until a large thigh split met just below her hip. It was rather revealing for her, but she had to play the part. Daisuke would be over to escort her as her date, the two would play the role of boyfriend and girlfriend tonight. It was rather, familiar yet odd for Kana; especially after last night.

There was a faint knock on her door and she walked over quickly, opening it. Daisuke stood in a suit, staring down at her and slightly she felt her stomach flutter. Pushing any thoughts aside, she let him in as she gathered her things. There was silence in the apartment until he began the basics of the party. A simple get together for the higher ups of the town. His close friend had gotten him in and thus he had to bring a date.

Kana stood in her mirror one last time, looking herself over. Her red hair was tied up in a bun, a few strands framing her face. She looked,

"Beautiful." Daisuke stood in the door way, a smile on his face. "Just like when we were kids…"

Kana smiled, thinking back to those old days.

_Two young kids walked home on a summer night, one arguing with the other. _

"_Daisuke, you know my father disapproves of you!" _

"_What does that matter to me?" A twelve year old Daisuke smiled down at Kana, showing her no fear of her father. "Did you're mother put you up to this?" _

"_No, it's just that-"_

"_You're father had nothing to do with this. It's your life!" Daisuke brought his strong arms around Kana, bringing her into a hug. "You try to live by your families ideals all the time, what are yours?" _

"_Daisuke…" _

"_You're beautiful to me, perfect…don't let anyone tell you to change your standards based on what they want…" _

Kana smiled at the memory.

"That's right…" She turned and walked towards the door. "Shall we? I don't like to be late you know…"

The walk to the store where the event was being held was short, soon they stood outside the doors and Daisuke nonchalantly introduced themselves to the guards. Kana smiled and bowed to the guard as they walked in, her arm in Daisuke's.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves dear." She said, a fake smile plastered on her face. It wasn't a lie though that she was enjoying this. Maybe for a brief moment, before they entered the room, that she could enjoy this. The time was short, the doors opened and a group of people walked in with them and from them on it was all business. Well, maybe a bit of play.

"Daisuke! So glad you could make it! Let me introduce you to my father, Li Shengshung." The name set Kana on edge, though she didn't show it. This was the man she was supposed to be trying to capture and kill if necessary and this easily she met him. She would have tot hank Daisuke later in some way. She turned her head and met a young man, jet black hair in a white suit. His tie, navy blue, and date matching him with a blue and white kimono, smiled at Daisuke.

"Ahh, Saito! This is my girlfriend, Kana Kurosaki."

"Ahh you're the new girl in town eh? The whole towns a buzz about you two, mighty cute couple you are!" Kana blushed when Saito said this, smiling sweetly. Since when were they a public couple. Maybe she'd have to yell at Daisuke later but for now it was coming in handy. "Oh here comes my father now." Saito waved a older man down, gray hair adorned his head, small streaks of black in it. He was dressed in a black suit with a red rose.

"Hello son, Miss Yin. Are these you're friends?"

"Yes father, this is Daisuke Zhijun and Kana Kurosaki, Daisuke is the one who made you those wonderful pastries the other day." Saito said. Daisuke shook his hand, greeting him with a smile.

The older man's face lit up at the memory. "Ah yes! Those were spectacular! If you weren't the gate guard I'd say you'd have to do that full time!" Daisuke laughed whole heartedly.

"Thank you very much; perhaps you would like some dango one day? Stop by and I'll give you some for free."

"That does sound good and might I say you're date looks beautiful, that kimono suits her very well." Kana nodded a thank you and bowed to the man. "Now I must be on my way to great others, it was nice chatting with you, enjoy tonight!"

"Thank you sir, we shall." Kana said, bowing once more. A new song came on and before Li was out of sight she was pulled on the dance floor. Pressed up together was probably the only way to have a conversation.

"Daisuke, where did you meet him?" Kana asked immediately when she knew they were unable to be heard. She felt his hands go on her waist as they moved to the beat. Her arms around his neck they twirled and danced.

"He and I became friends before you had come, he asked me to bring you. The chance of his father being who he was, was a complete surprise." The song changed into something fast paced. They did not loose step.

"When this song ends, go use the bathroom while I gather intel from Saito."

"It doesn't look like this will end for a while." Kana pointed out. Daisuke smirked, leaning in closer.

"Then let's make the most of it." He hiked her leg up on his waist and dipped her low. Kana smirked, forgetting the mission for a moment.

"You want to play like that? Alright." She moved to twirl away from him, then he brought her back for another dip. They continued to move faster with the orchestra, he spun her and quickly brought her back closer than before. Kana stared at him and frowned looking down. "Daisuke…about last night I'm sorry."

Daisuke smiled down at her. "It's okay, you're under stress with the mission. No worries. Let's enjoy this for a bit before we begin." Kana smiled up at him.

He leaned in closer to her ear, whispering huskily into it. "Besides, I've always wanted to know if you could tango." As if on cue the orchestra sped up into a salsa. Kana smirked, getting caught up in the movements of the salsa. She hiked her leg up onto his waist again. Noting the surprised look in his eye and then the mischievous gleam she continued her actions. A smirk came on his face as his hand traveled down to her leg, squeezing it slightly. An encouragement. A coy look on her face, she grinding her hips into his, letting him dip her once more. Then she broke away, dancing around him but her hands never leaving his shoulder.

They continued their dance, almost oblivious to everything around them. Right now it was just the two of them. They twirled together, faces always coming closer together and then apart. A tease for them. She followed his lead, letting him flaunt her on the floor. She slid tot eh ground, holding on his left hand and then a moment later was brought back up with her knee hooked on his leg. Now her left leg became hooked on his left and they leaned towards the left. Then back gracefully, they moved in circular motions. The more they moved the more complex it became, they hadn't realized it but everyone stopped dancing to watch them. She spun under the arch of his arm and then let her knee touch the ground and quickly snap back up. Turning together they let their feet face with one another, chests touching. Finally they joined hands and spun intricately. Her right leg swung backwards in a one-eighty degree direction and then brought it down. She slid it perfectly between his legs and they formed a perfect arch just as the song ended.

The floor erupted into an applause just as the two leaned in closer, faces a mere breath apart. The clapping and cheering brought Kana back to reality and they pulled away, bowing. After a moment she excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. Daisuke went off to find Saito and Kana caught her breath in the hall way.

* * *

Ne? Good?


End file.
